


Rainy Days Equals Sweet Boyfriends

by kemoiunder



Series: Tendou Satori Rare Pair Week 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rainy day shenanigans, and understanding bokuto is always great, but mostly soft boyfriend cuddles, fluff at the end, satori is sad because of rain, slight angst, so a bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Tendou is feeling sad because of the rain that is preventing him from playing volleyball. His boyfriend comes home and makes him feel better. With cuddles!Day 4 of Tendou Satori Rare Pair Week 2018! The prompt was Stormy Weather, and this was cute to write, even though it's kind of short. I'm not good at writing hurt/comfort things, but this was super cute. Hopefully neither of them are too OOC.





	Rainy Days Equals Sweet Boyfriends

It was a rainy day, Satori hated rainy days. There was nothing to do on those days, no chance to play volleyball unless he wanted to trudge through all that rain and mud to the campus gym. He and his boyfriend had been living in their apartment for two years now while they both went to the university. Him and Bokuto were both on the volleyball team, and they were a great team. It was surprise to everyone when they got along; apparently, they expected to grate on each other’s nerves. 

But now, due to this rainy day, it was a boring day, Bokuto was at work, and Satori was at home, laying around, doing nothing. He had no anime to catch up on, he had already watched the new episodes of his shows the previous day, since they released on Fridays. It was a boring Saturday, while he just looked out the window. It gave him time to think, and a thinking Tendou Satori was dangerous. It made him think about how his life ended up where it was, and if he really deserved it. Granted, it had been many years since he was bullied, but there was always a tiny voice in the back of his mind that said he didn’t deserve to be happy, that a monster didn’t deserve such kindness. 

He was so immersed in his own head that he didn’t even notice the door to the apartment opening and closing. He didn’t notice another presence in the apartment until two arms wrapped around him from behind, “Satori, I’m home!” 

Satori jumped in his boyfriend’s arms, twisting to face him and wrap his arms around the furnace that was Bokuto Koutarou, “Welcome home-!”

His boyfriend could immediately tell that something was wrong, with the way he tensed slightly from the hug, “What happened?”

Satori smiled softly, but shook his head, “Nothing really, just thinking about things. The rain always brings sad thoughts. No biggie.”

Bokuto frowned at that, but Satori was starting to feel bad about being a bummer the minute that his boyfriend was home from work. He pulled away from the hug to go make some tea for the both of them. Bokuto followed him into the kitchen.

“Akaashi used to tell me that my feelings were valid, no matter how crazy they seemed. You deserve to feel both sad and happy whenever you feel it coming and not feel bad about it. Just know that while there are sad times, there are also happy times.” Satori was surprised at the small speech his boyfriend gave him, and he actually started sniffling again. He didn’t realize he had started to cry until Bokuto reached up to wipe the tears from his face. 

“You don’t have to apologize for having feelings, Satori. Everyone has them. Just let yourself feel them.” It wasn’t the first time his boyfriend told him this, it was probably not going to be the last either. Satori was grateful that he cared enough to continue to repeat the words. 

That was how the two spent the rest of that rainy day, laying on their couch, enjoying the shared warmth between them. Satori could hardly think of better ways to waste away a rainy afternoon.


End file.
